


With Each Other | Daichi x Sugawara

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word had been spreading of a parade occurring close to where Daichi and Sugawara are residents of. Daichi took this as the perfect opportunity to ask his male counterpart out a date, seeing as Christmas was slowly creeping upon them. The setter agreed to the notion thinking going to a parade would be a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Each Other | Daichi x Sugawara

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @dailyhaikyuu Christmas Exchange and it's a gift for @sammimoose0 on Tumblr. :D In this story I decided to make Daichi and Suga slightly older. maybe two or three years? I'll leave that up to you to decide. c:

Word had been spreading of a parade occurring close to where Daichi and Sugawara are residents of. Daichi took this as the perfect opportunity to ask his male counterpart out a date, seeing as Christmas was slowly creeping upon them. The setter agreed to the notion thinking going to a parade would be a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve with his boyfriend. 

The date would a special moment between the two. Yes, it would be cold and they wouldn’t exactly spend it alone but something about watching a parade with Daichi made the ash-blond jovial.

Off they went to the location of the parade dressed in their warmest clothes. Daichi wore a scarf Sugawara had given him the year before whilst Sugawara had an overcoat Daichi had bought for him a while back. Seeing each other clothed in their gifts from years before made the two smile sheepishly. It would be difficult to explain to a bystander but the two knew this was a reminder of the loving relationship the two have.

Their original plan was to arrive at the vicinity early but there had been many delays seeing as many couples and groups of family or friends were out and about this Christmas Eve. But the couple considered themselves lucky to find a spot to watch the parade from up close.

The former volleyball players stood amongst a line of people, who also wanted to gaze at the floats at this holiday event. 

The couple waited patiently for the parade to start, an idle chatter between the two. The conversation ceased as the whole crowd became silent, wanting to gaze at the beautiful displays before them.

The floats traveled right in front of their eyes. Neither spoke as they observed; the only words shared between the two would be small compliments or remarks they wanted to make about the ongoings of the parade.

Daichi hadn’t realized his attention had shifted from the scene before him to the person beside him. Suga’s face appeared to have an angelic look to it, courtesy of the lights illuminating the area. His chocolate orbs shimmered along with the lights as they dart around to take in every detail. A bright smile never left the setter’s face. He stared with amazement and glee at the beauty of parade.

The brunet couldn’t help it, there had to be an unknown force attracting him to the person beside him. Before he knew it, Daichi had placed a short, pure kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

This caused Sugawara’s attention to leave the parade and gaze at his significant other. The smile and gaze he had given the beautiful display before him was now directed to Daichi. The two were flushing at the innocent act.

This time, Sugawara felt a magnetic force. His hand griped onto Daichi’s and their fingers enveloped with another, creating a comforting warmth. Before they could be lost in their own little world again they turn again to the parade.

\--

If there were a word to describe the night before, the two would say it was magical.

Sugawara is the first to wake up. He found himself in a mess of limbs, Daichi’s arms wrapped tightly around his form.

The setter shimmies out of his grasp to sit up on the bed. He stretches his arms up high, yawning as he does so. To his right the clock flashes 10 in the morning. 

The male’s stomach rumbles, seeing as it was pretty late. _‘Time for some breakfast.’_ Wanting some kind of nourishment to tame the rumble from his stomach, he rises from the bed.

Before he leaves the bedroom the ashy-haired male glances at his boyfriend. Light snores emitting from him. The brunet continued to sleep soundly, not taking notice of the missing form that use to be beside him.

A gentle smile appears on Suga’s facade at the calming expression of his significant other. He places a light peck on the brunet’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Suga inspects the kitchen, wanting to know what ingredients he had to work with before deciding what meal he could prepare. There is a great amount of ingredients scattered amongst the kitchen that the setter couldn’t pick one thing to prepare. He might as well make a big meal to celebrate the special day that Christmas is.

He quickly had a meal started. The sizzling of various foods could be heard, creating a rich aroma of a wonderful meal that is being prepared.

The scent of the steaming foods traveled through the air, reaching the sleeping form of a certain male. Hearing the clattering of dishes and various other noises, his eyes fluttered open wondering about the source of the noise.

Daichi stirred before he finally sat up from his previous position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then stood on his feet. The male shrugs his shoulders attempting to get rid some of the stiffness he had felt.

Once he was fully awake he advanced towards the kitchen, his expression softening at the sight of his boyfriend cooking a meal. Usually, he would be rather grumpy to be awaken from such a deep slumber he was in, but how could he when his beloved was doing something special for him?

There Suga stood, completely engrossed in the preparation of the meal. It amazed the former captain how he could multi-task so easily without ruining a single piece of food.

“Good morning,” Daichi greeted with the warmest of smiles.

“Oh?” Suga turned his head, finally noticing his partner’s presence. He mustered a grin of his own. “Morning. About time you woke up. How was your rest?”

“I haven’t slept that well in a while. It was fantastic.”

“I’m glad to hear that!” The setter turns back towards the meal he had finished preparing. “Take a seat, breakfast is ready to serve.”

“Good. A meal sounds really good right now.” Daichi walks to the table, taking a seat.

After he he had seated himself, his boyfriend approaches him, his platters ready with the food Daichi desired to eat. Sugawara places the meal in front of his beloved, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he does so. 

Daichi smiles at the sign of affection. He waits patiently for his boyfriend to seat himself with his own meal. Soon, Suga takes a seat, a warm meal also in front of him.

“Thank you for the meal,” Daichi chants before digging into the desired breakfast.

Sugawara does the same, satisfied with the dishes he had prepared for the two of them.

The two continue eating, idle chatter shared between the two. They converse about the wonderful and beautiful night they had experienced the day before, desiring something as alluring as that to occur again. It would forever be a memory that would be engraved into their minds.

They as well spoke about their plans for the Christmas day. They hoped to find a place they could walk around in. Seeing as it was Christmas day, they knew it would be close to impossible to find a place such as that, but one could still anticipate.

After Daichi had finished his meal, he looked at Sugawara with a rather serious expression. The ash-haired male noticed, momentarily ceased his chewing in order to give his full attention to his boyfriend.

“Koushi, this is something that I have been thinking over for a while,” the dark-haired male started. “It’s perfectly alright if you don’t agree but please listen to what I have to say.”

“I will listen Daichi, you know that. Please continue.” Sugawara urges his male counterpart to continue.

Daichi took a deep breath before speaking again. “We have been in a relationship for quite a while, and I have enjoyed it. As in every other relationship there are steps that a couple must take and I think it’s time for us to take another together. Do you think we could find an apartment so we could live together?”

“It would be nice,” his significant other answered.

“It would be,” the brunet agrees. “Also, it would give us more time to see each other. Well, obviously since we would be in the same home. Anyway, it would benefit us both living with one another. We wouldn’t have to worry about finding time to see each other. We could also further strengthen our relationship.”

“Then let’s live together.” Suga smiled gently. “I don’t see why you think I would ever object to the idea. I would love to live with you Daichi!”

Daichi sighed of relief, realizing he had held his breath for quite some time. “I’m glad to hear that. Then please consider that your Christmas gift seeing as I didn’t have time to find you one. Shameful of me, I know.” He sheepishly offers a smile.

“It’s perfectly fine. All this time I’ve spent with you has been a gift!” Suga reaches over the table, placing his hand on top of Daichi’s. “Now it’s time for my gift. Follow me to the living room.”

The former setter stands, still holding his lover’s hand between his own. He leads the rather confused male to the living room. Rather than fully stepping into the living though, Sugawara stops at the doorway.

This further perplexed the dark-haired male. He peeks behind his boyfriend suspecting a gift to be hidden behind him but sees no such gift.

He glances once again at the male before him, but he takes notice of the cheeky grin this time. There was a mischievous glint in his chocolate-brown eyes, a glint Daichi has learned to know.

“Suga, what do you have in mind?” Daichi asked, caution evident in his voice.

“Hmm? I wonder.” Sugawara spoke in his sing-song voice, his gaze traveling upwards.

The brunet follows his gaze, studying the ceiling.

It did not take long for the captain to understand the situation. Hanging from the top was a mistletoe being held by a string seemingly attached by the captain’s significant other.

“I had planned to do lead you here later but I felt the need to do it now,” Sugawara explains, a grin never leaving his face.

“I guess I have no choice now, huh?” Daichi asked.

“Nope, it’s the rules!”

Daichi gently placed his hands onto the other’s cheeks whilst Sugawara wrapped his arms around the brunet’s torso. The two leaned forward their lips making contact as the two shared a kiss.

The two distanced one another but still held onto one another.

“Merry Christmas Daichi!”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
